<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they come in three's by wlwlesbeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227474">they come in three's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwlesbeans/pseuds/wlwlesbeans'>wlwlesbeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), and they're having a baby, elsanna wives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwlesbeans/pseuds/wlwlesbeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa's a planner, and a damn good one at that.</p><p>Or, at least she <i>was</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>they come in three's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa always has everything figured out, and it's something she's really proud of.</p><p>As her middle school years were ending, she had already decided she'd pass high school in three years and attend Emory University to earn a degree in biomedical engineering. Before she even reached the prime age of twenty-five, she got her Master's.</p><p>And the moment she laid her eyes on Anna, she just knew then and there that that was the woman she was going to marry and have a family with. Now, here she is, happily married to the love of her life with a baby girl on the way.</p><p>So, yeah, Elsa's a planner, and a damn good one at that.</p><p>Or, at least she <i>was</i>. </p><p>❄❄❄❄</p><p>A few years ago, as their relationship progressed, Elsa began to appreciate the concept of spontaneity. Not everything had to go as planned -- sometimes it helped to scramble around in museums instead of taking the normal tour (or even to impulsively buy concert tickets to see Taylor Swift on the same night they had a dinner reservation that took two months to get approved). As long as she had Anna with her, everything would be fine.</p><p>❄❄❄❄</p><p>Everything is <i>not</i> fine.</p><p>"Honey, you can't just bring home a dog, <i>much less three of them</i>!"</p><p>At ten weeks, Elsa's baby bump is starting to show, and so does her tiredness. She takes a seat on their couch and sighs.</p><p>Anna, kneeling down with a box in front of her, pouts. "But baby, I can't just leave them outside to fend for themselves! They need a home and we can give them one!"</p><p>As if on cue, the three puppies stand up in the box and start whimpering and crying.</p><p>Elsa can't believe this. They've never discussed having pets before, and there's no way Anna could possibly think they're capable of taking care of all three dogs, especially when they're expecting a baby.</p><p>Just like a mind-reader, Anna says, "I know we haven't talked about getting a dog, but don't doubt us babe. It'll be like prepping for lil' Elsa." She moves to place a soft kiss on Elsa's belly and kneels in front of her, leaning against her legs with her head on her lap. She looks up at her wife with the best puppy dog eyes she can muster. "Pretty please?"</p><p>For a moment Elsa closes her eyes until she finally mutters out, "Fine." Even if it's nearly impossible for her to say no, the four pairs of puppy eyes certainly did not help her at all.</p><p>As soon as the word leaves her mouth Anna is squealing and jumps to sit next to her, squeezing her into a hug. "Thank you thank you <i>thank you</i>!"</p><p>Elsa smiles and hugs her back, trying not to think about what she just agreed to.</p><p>Anna's just grinning from ear to ear, then she turns her attention from her wife to the puppies. "Alright babies! This is officially your new home!"</p><p>At this, the puppies excitedly jump out of the box and start yapping happily as they run to their new mammas. </p><p>Anna goes back to the floor to hug all of them before placing them on the couch so they can properly greet Elsa.</p><p>Before Elsa can reach out a hand to pet them, one of the puppies, whose coat is pure white and lacks black spots compared to his siblings, jumps onto her lap and starts to leave kisses on her baby bump.</p><p>The sight is too surprisingly cute that it almost brings her to tears.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>"Marshmallow!" Anna gasps as one of the other two puppies is in the middle of marking the couch as his territory.</p><p>Elsa only stares in horror with her mouth agape and can't even bring herself to dwell on the fact that Anna already named them.</p><p>
 <i>At least that settles it</i>, she thinks. <i>Anna's for sure getting full custody of the three.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys, i'm new to the elsanna family but i hope you enjoyed this! i haven't written a fic in ages so i apologize for anything wrong or awkward. i appreciate any criticism or pointers you guys would like to share with me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>